Two Minutes
by Whatevergal
Summary: After a huge fight with Ed and runs of, Al gets sucked by a portal to a place unknown to him, named 'Death City'. But what he doesn't know is that a certain snake witch has plans for the young alchemist. T for blood, gore, cursing, and mild sexual themes. Al x Tsugumi!
1. Elrics fight too!

_"It's all your fault!" _

The words echoed through Alphonse's head.

One arguement turned into nothing but a huge fight, which led his older brother Edward to yell in Al's face.

_"It's your fault all of this happened, you're body being taken away, losing my arm and leg, even Mom's death, __**IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**__"_

Alphonse ran out into the rain after that, leaving Winry to yell at Ed to shut up and for Al to come back.

Al would rather be dead than to go back to face his brother.

His feet splashed through puddles as he ran, not noticing how far he had run.

It wasn't until her was in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.

Tears ran down his cheeks.

_Great, I'm crying, tired, __**AND**__ lost, good going, Alphonse!_

He slumped against a tree before his body began to rack with sobs.

He didn't even notice the shimmering white light that appeared before him.

He whiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and looked up, his eyes widening as he took in the sight.

The portal shimmered with yellow, gold, and a few tinges of black and a purple color. It was the most amazing thing Alphonse thought he had ever seen.

He stood up, his knees shaking and ready to buckle under his soaked clothes.

His gloved hand reached out, curiousity always getting the better of him. He reached his hand through, the portal feeling like her stuck his hand in cold water, sending goosebumps through his body.

A smile graced his tired face as he moved his hand around, that is, until her felt himself being sucked into the light.

Al panicked as his tried yanking his arm back, only to have half his torso sucked in.

_SOMEONE, HELP!_

Too Late. His whole body was pulled in.

Cold. Confusing. Windy. Arrows had to be the first thing Al saw as he was sent spiraling though. And snakes, all with arrow designs on them. A new species?

He closed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around himself.

The wind stopped. Heat washed over him. And everything went silent.

Al peeked open an eye to see he was in the woods still, but somthing was weird about these woods.

The branches were shaped like arrows and they had no leave.

An eerie cackle went through the air, causing Alphonse to look for the sorce of it, but immediatly wishing he hadn't.

The moon. Was laughing? It had a face, blood ran through it's teeth and out of it's mouth.

"W-what the?" Al unwraveled his arms from around himself.

"Is somthing wrong, little boy?"

Al turned around, his hair swishing with him, his eyes finding a woman about in her thirties with blond hair and had snake tattoos, the only other thing that stood out was the fact that she was floating on a broomstick.

Al fell back onto his rear and gasped at her, opening his mouth, but no sound coming out.

The woman cocked her head "Dear boy, do you need help?"

Al shook violently, nodding at her, his eyes quickly darted over her body.

Sighing, the woman jumped off the broom and bent down to him.

"Dear boy, I can help you. What's your name?"

His voice came out like a croak "A-A-Alphonse Elr-ric m-m-miss."

The woman smiled in a maternal way, her hand touching his cheek, making him wince as she began stroking his cheek.

"Well Alphonse, do you need a place to stay?"

Alphonse felt lukewarm tears fall down his cheeks "N-No! I wanna go home! I want to be with my...!" He was about to say he wanted to be with his brother, but Ed had made it clear that her was the last person Ed wanted to see.

The woman hugged him "I could help you go home young man, but somthing tells me you arent from this world, so it might be a bit hard."

Al's eyes lit with delight "Please! Help me miss!"

"Medusa, my name is Medusa." The woman stood up, holding out her hand.

Alphonse took it as the woman led him through the woods.

xOxOxOx

**What do you think?**

**Alphonse is my all time favorite Anime Boy, so I just had to torture him in this one.**

**ALPHONSE! DON'T LISTEN TO MEDUSA! SHE'LL HURT YOU!**

**What will happen?!**

**Wait. I already know. XD**


	2. Medusa is a cruel creature

**What do you think so far? **

**Nothing? Seriously? **

**Oh well.**

xOxO

Medusa smirked as she led Al through the arrow branched woods to her domain.

Unknown to him, she had kept her eye on him for a few weeks now. But it wasn't until Alphonse ran away from Edward that she saw her change to nab him. Alphonse was an obediant child as she had observed, and his soul would be vulnerable enough to serve her needs.

The snake witch hopped off her broom as she and her guest reached her house. Alphonse looked shocked at the structure of it.

Medusa spoke in a calm voice, she had to play her cards right if she was to trick him.

"Alphonse, there are others inside that I have helped, would you like to meet them?"

Alphonse smiled with his eyes closed "Of course!"

_Seriously?_ Medusa thought _This kid is a powerful alchemist? He's so...open!_

The snake witch opened the doors and led him inside.

There they were greeted by 6...wierd looking girls, as Al would put it.

Five of them wore robes that were black and white striped and mouse looking hats, while the sixth girl wore a poka-dot dress, white boots, and what looked like a frog hat.

Al turned to Medusa with a puzzeled look "Allow me to introduce you to my...servents. Eruka," She pointed to thr frog one ", and Mizunes." She pointed to the mouse looking ones.

Al smiled and tried to seem polite, but really he was begining to get a wierd feeling from these people.

Medusa grabbed his arm and led him through the house until they reached a room with several concrete columns with purple arrows, right in the center, a column had a carpet with a purple crystal ball.

On two of the columns were people.

One had pink hair and a black robe who seemed nervous, while the other had tanned skin, one strange eye and what looked like prison clothes.

_Bad. Very bad._ Alphonse thought.

"Chrona! Come here now!" Al watched as Medusa snapped at the pink haired person, who jumped at the sound of Medusa's voice.

"Y-yes lady Medusa." 'Chrona' came forward, her lavender eyes never leaving the ground.

Al noticed she stumbled alot and was shaking. The person reached them in a short few minutes.

Medusa smiled at Al, but it was only then Al noticed that all her smiles so far seemed to be forced. Al knew he had to run, and soon. But, this woman offered to help him, so should he really run? Was she telling the truth about helping him? He would stay until he had to, he had his alchemy he could use to fight anyone off.

"Alphonse" Medusa spoke ",this is my daughter, Chrona."

_Daughter? Chrona looks nothing like Medusa at all. Well, probably she just takes after her father._ Al thought, but held his hand out to the frightened girl.

"I'm Alphonse, nice to meet you."

Chrona reached out her hand shakily, but only tapped the top off his hand "Y-yeah, n-nice to meet y-you."

_Why is she so scared? I won't hurt he-_"**What's with the new brat?!"**

Al was snapped from his thoughts by a man's strong voice. And it was coming from Chrona?

A giant black blob came out of her back and Al saw it was a person with tar-black skin and white bulgy eyes. He had strong muscles and while gloves with a belt of spikes going across his chest.

**"Now be a good boy and give me all your cash!"**

Chrona looked up at the...thing "Ragnarok, please s-stop."

**"Stay out of this you damn pansy!"** He grabbed a fistful of Chrona's hair and began to poke at her face.

"P-please stop, Ragnarok!"

**" I told you to stay out of it!" **Ragnarok slammed one of his giant fists into Chrona's face.

Alphonse glared at Ragnarok. _What right does he have to mess with her? She hasn't done anything wrong...that I know of._ Al thought, clapping his hands as a small _clink _went through the room. He pushed his hands to the floor and a giant fist came out of the concrete floor and slammed into the back of Ragnarok's head.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** Ragnarok yanked his hands from Chrona and moved them to the back of his head.

Medusa stared at the young boy and smirked, a small black snake coming out of her mouth. _So I was right, he will do very well for my experiments. I made the right choice. It almost makes me cry to think about what will happen to him. _Medusa made the snake go back in her mouth and made a surprised face "Oh my, what was that?"

Al began to sweat _Did I do somthing wrong?!_ HE turned around to face Medusa "I-I'm sorry Miss, I just couldn't stand watching him bully Chrona."

Medusa smiled "It's alright, you're a sweet boy." Medusa turned to where he back was facing Alphonse "It's too bad that somthing this is about to happen to you."

"W-what?!"

Suddenly the man in the prison attire lunged at him. Alphonse clapped his hands and slammed them down on the floor again, this time a wall flew up and the man slammed into it, giving Al time to jumped back, but failed to realize he jumped in Medusa's direction. Medusa cackled and jabbed two fingers on the pressure point on this shoulder and wacked him on the neck with the other hand, knocking the young boy into darkness.

xOxO

Free scowled at Medusa who now had and unconsious Alphonse in her arms.

"Are you sure we need him? He looks weak to me."

Medusa's scowled silenced the frog witch "Yes, we need him, he could be very useful to our reviving the Kishin, didn't you see what happened to Free?" Eruka looked at Free who was rubbing his head after recovering from the impact he received from Al's defense.

"Chi chi chi chi?"

The snake witch looked in the Mizunes' direction "No, Mizunes, Alphonse here is by himself. He _does_ have a brother and friends, but he ran away, giving me the ability to snatch him. Now, Eruka!" She snapped her fingers and placed Alphonse on the floor and the frog ran off and came back with a syringe full of Black Blood.

Medusa ran her finger and dug her nail into Al's jugular vein, snatching the syringe with her other hand. She didn't hesitate to stick the syringe into the unconsious boy's throat.

Alphonse's eyes shot open with panic and he tried to scream as the blood ran through his veins. He clutched his stomach and tried to scream again, but no sound came out. Red blood began to dribble from his mouth, ears and eyes until it just poured from the body parts. He began to lurch, draining what blood he had, spilling it onto the concrete ground and carpet. Tears of blood mixed with his lukewarm tears ran down his cheeks as he felt like he was being tortured. He wished it was a fream so it would be over soon. His vision was blurring and he swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. Ed, Mom, Winry, Roy, May, everyone seemed to vanish, until darkness took over him once more.

**xXx**

**Meh, I have nothing to say but this.**

_**I got the idea for this story from AngelG39, her story is a hell of alot better than mine, sorry if it seems like I copied!**_

**But I'm going to soon turn my version into a bloody, gorey, and murderous mess!**


	3. The encounter

Souls scattered all around the city mall, all human, all now in the hands of the reaper.

Alphonse stood in the center of it all, blood staining his coat a darker shade of red. His body shook with laughter, his skin had burns in them, madness fueled burns that continued to spread the further he was dragged into the loss of sanity.

_Good job, Alphonse, I'm proud of you._ Medusa's voice echoed through his head.

A loud scream rang out and the souls were gone, eaten by Ragnarok and Chrona. This was how their partnership was supposed to work. Alphonse kills them, Chrona and Ragnarok eat them.

If anyone who knew him looked at Alphonse and the way the madness made him act, they would barely recognize him. He himself had no control over his body, but the _real_ Alphonse was trapped in his own soul. Forced to see how his body was racked with madness.

_Ed…Mei…Winry…Roy…Risza…I need your help…__**PLEASE HELP ME!**_

To yell from his soul was futile and useless.

_I'm sorry Ed…forgive me._

xXxXx

Medusa sat in her home, her journal sitting in front of her as she wrote Alphonse's progress.

_Alphonse has been more than useful to me. His madness is progressing and is leaving marks on his body. Its been a month since I captured him, and his brother still hasn't been able to reach him. This is good. I made a point of telling him to NOT eat the souls of the people he kills. I'm not planning on turning him into a Kishin. I am still planning to revive Asura, but Alphonse will assist me in that. If his madness progresses though and he tries to kill me, I can always return his blood to its original state. _

The snake witch glanced up and smiled at the shelf next to her. It held a container of Alphonse's red blood and a bag of the pills she once gave to Maka Albarn. It would spread his red blood back and rid his body of the black blood.

This plan was turning out better than she expected.

xXxXx

Maka's P.O.V

"_What the hell?!"_

Soul said what was on my mind as we enter the Chicago mall to find several human souls floating around.

"I don't know Soul, but, I'm not sensing any Kishin souls around-?!"

I froze when I felt the presence of another soul. One tainted with madness.

"_You ok, Maka? Did you sense something?"_ I nodded.

"Yeah, and it's full of madness and bloodlust. But it's _not_ Kishin."

My legs seemed to act on instinct, and ran to where I sensed the soul.

What I saw was rather shocking.

In the middle of the food court area stood a figure wearing a red coat stained with blood. The hood of the coat covered their head, keeping them hidden. On the back of the coat was a symbol I couldn't identify to represent.

They wore black pants with black boots.

"_Who the hell is that? Why didn't they get killed too?"_

"That's the soul I sensed a moment ago, Soul," I turned to the figure", who are you? Did you do all this." I motioned to the carnage before me.

The figure reached their hands and pulled the hood down, allowing me to see they had long brown hair in a ponytail. With a swift motion, they turned to face me.

What I saw made my eyes grow wide. The skin on their face had black swirls that stopped midway on his face. His eye whites were black and the normal iris was now red and the pupil was dialated. His hands were covered with gloves that had, again, more weird symbols I didn't know. His clothes were black and I really couldn't describe them, they seemed simple enough.

"Why did you do this?" I got into a stance, ready to kill him and claim his soul…well…hand it over to Lord Death, that is.

He smiled weakly "I'm…tired…of this…mess…" He slapped his hands to the ground and, don't ask how, but he moved the ground so a scythe of his own was carved out and in his hands. It was pitch black with even _more _symbols! I was starting to get more curious of what they were.

"_MAKA! WATCH OUT!" _I snapped out of my thoughts in time to block the attack the boy threw at me, now our weapons were placed against each other, both of us pushing against them, so were face to face.

"Who. Are. You?!"

"Alphonse…Al…Alphonse…El…Elric…"


End file.
